


Honeysuckle

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- Werewolves are still a thing, Deer, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Shapeshifter Stiles, Shapeshifter Stiles Stilinski, sbflowerlanguae, sterekbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Derek rescues a deer and gains an overly-interested potential boyfreind who wants to court him via flower languageBecause it can never be as simple as "Do you want to get some coffee?", apparently





	Honeysuckle

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of Sterek Bingo 2019- "Flower language"!

Shit....

Shit shit shit shit SHIT!!

Stiles had to hurry, he had to push himself to run faster, to get there sooner, to get there before it was too late...

His heart was racing, panting and feeling the emotions begin to build higher and higher in his veins

Come on.... come on.....

Just up ahead, he could see the deer

He had to get there

He had to get there before the hunter did or that poor deer would be a goner...

Please... PLEASE come on....

He could hear the hunter shifting, glancing in the human's direction as he placed his finger around the trigger...

No....

NO!!

Luckily, before the hunter could, in fact, squeeze the trigger and end the poor deer's life, someone else stepped in

"Excuse me,"

The hunter turned around, jumping slightly as he came face to face....... with a werewolf

Just... a totally normal werewolf with his claws out and his fangs exposed and his eyes dark red

For understandable reasons, the hunter screamed in fear, dropped his gun of reflex, and _bolted_ out of the woods

The werewolf huffed, seemingly judging the hunter who ran off as he shifted into wolf form and ran down the small hill, making his way to the deer that was calmly grazing a few feet further away and curling up next to the other animal, seemingly to take a nap

As he watched this, amazement dripping from every cell of his body, Stiles came to one ultimate conclusion:

He was going to marry that werewolf

 

~+~

 

Backing up here a little, it's important to note that Stiles himself is a White Stag - a descendant of Cernunnos, The Horned God

White Stag were deer-shifters who mostly carried powers relating to fertility and peacefullness

They're also exceedingly rare, and shared the same connection to deer that werewolves shared to, well, wolves, though it's often said that Stag and deer are even closer than werewolves are to wolves due to the low population and the fact that their powers are mostly based in magic

Because of all of this, it was always a hardship to find people who were raised more in human society- even those who were supernaturally inclined- who had real respect for deer

Even werewolves and the like were often raised to see them as prey, so it was a very welcome surprise to find a werewolf who actually respects deer instead of seeing them as a snack- and to go so far as to expose himself to a hunter just to save a deer's life?

Well, is it really any wonder that Stiles wanted to marry him?

Ofcourse Stiles wasn't stupid, he may have been raised in the faery realm but even he knew that you couldn't just propose to someone you've never met out of the blue, you have to seduce them first

Luckily for the werewolf, Stiles happened to be an absolute GENIUS at flower language

Unluckily for Stiles, however, Derek... had absolutely no idea what that was

 

~+~

 

When Derek got home from his morning jog- wich had been oddly eventfull, he save a deer and possibly exposed himself to the wrong human, but eh, you win some and lose some- he found a bouquet of wisteria on his porch

There was no note, no ceremony, just the flowers

...

Derek was a little bit spooked

 

~+~

 

The next morning Derek stepped outside and found his newspapper wrapped in variegated tulips and hibiscus

Wich was weird, in part, because he didn't get newspappers in the morning, his particular area of town got afternoon deliveries

...

Ok then

 

~+~

 

The day after that he opened the mailbox and a pile of gardenias fell out

Derek had only been dropping off a letter, the mail hadn't even been delivered yet

But apparently loose flowers had been

 

~+~

 

The daisies had been what transferred this strange ... event..... from another weird Tuesday to being of actual, mild concern

He stepped outside one day and found them strung up all along the house, long ropes of them dangling from every last _inch_ of his porch, he felt like he should probably be significantly more worried about this than he was, but ....

Yet he still didn't call the police

He found himself leaning in closer and sniffing the daisies, trying to pick up a scent, and noticing with slight surprise that he smelled... deer....?

 

~+~

 

The next day he found Chrysanthemums lined up in front of the garage

They smelled like deer as well

 

~+~

 

Finally, on the ... seventh? Eighth? ... something like that day... Derek had had enough

He had come home after spending the night at his sister's to find his entire porch FLOODED with roses and carnations

Frustration now at an all time high, Derek realized the only thing left to do was merely to scream in frustration

"Alright, who the FUCK is doing this!?" he found himself shouting, clearly distressed as he stared at the absolute mess that he would have to soon clean up

....

He wasn't expecting an answer

"I did, don't you like it?"

Turning around, Derek finally came face to face with the culprit

....

The admittedly beautifull culprit, who was pale and mole-dotted with plush pink lips and big brown eyes who kind of reminded him of Bambi....

And as soon as he recognized the familiar deer scent, he knew why

".. Have we met?" he asked slowly, taking a cautious step towards the stranger

"Not officially, I'm Stiles, I've been courting you,"

Derek blinked, opened his mouth to say something.... but then closed it again

"... Courting me?" he finally asked

"Yes, with the flowers? Haven't you liked them?"

....

Of all the explanations he expected for the flowers, he had to admit, "courting" hadn't even made the list....

"Um.... I .. don't understand them," he finally concluded, not quite answering the question, much to Stiles' annoyance

"Seriously?? Flower language dude!! I've been pouring my heart out to you all this time and you haven't even heard a word, have you!?"

When Derek shook his head, he thought Stiles might just explode- not in an angry way, but rather in one of utter disbeleif

"Wisteria- welcome, hibiscus- rare and delicate beauty, variegated tulips, beautifull eyes, gla-"

"Ok, ok, I understand, you know flower language," Derek interrupted, earning a small pout from Stiles

"But... why are you trying to court me with it? Why are you trying to court me at all? I don't remember ever meeting you,"

"We didn't meet exactly but.... about a week ago you saved a deer from being shot, I'm a White Stag, that was really important to me so I ... wanted to court you,"

"Court", he said tactfully, instead of "marry", wich he figured he could say later

Derek's eyes softened, smiling a little to himself

"Ok... I'd be up for courting, but how about we get coffee to start with, hm?"

"That sounds great," Stiles promised

"Good, and Stiles?"

"Hm?"

"From now on, please keep the flower giving to a moderate degree before my house explodes,"

Stiles grinned, eyes sparkling mischeviously

"I make no promises,"


End file.
